1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for a coaxial flat cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors such as that disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application First Publication No. Hei 4-8285 for connecting flat cables are conventionally known.
These connectors have a structure wherein a metal cover is provided to the top surface of the mold, and the flat cable is inserted and held between the cover and the contact pins inside the mold, thereby connecting the contact pins and the flat cable together.
Typically, in order to realize full expression of the characteristics of a flat cable, it is greatly desirable to reduce the height of the connector for this type of flat cable. In addition, there has also been a desire to enable easy attachment of a flat cable to this mold when the mold and contact pins are fixed in place on a print substrate, for example.
Flat cable connectors such as that described in the aforementioned reference have been proposed which satisfy the above-described demands. However, a connector for a so-called coaxial flat cable, in which there is an external conductor for each conductor in the flat cable, that satisfies the aforementioned demands has yet to be proposed. Note that the term "coaxial flat cable" as used in this specification includes not only coaxial flat cables having a unitary insulating sheath, but also coaxial flat cables in which separate coaxial cables having individual insulating layers are bundled together into flats.
The present invention was conceived in consideration of the above-described circumstances, and has as its objective the provision of a coaxial flat cable connector which can be sufficiently reduced in height and which enables the connecting operation to be easily performed.